The Musicbox
by sillycartoongirl
Summary: A scary story about an man and his musicbox


The Musicbox

Once upon a time there was a man named Sebastian who lived in a old abandoned building.

One night he came home from his evening stroll, he went into the kitchen to have something to eat, mostly he likes to make ham and cheese sandwiches since there was nothing else to eat but that. As he took a bite of his sandwich he felt a sharp pain in the back of his teeth, he went into the bathroom and looked into a mirror. His hair was a mess, his eyes were blood-shot, his clothes were dirty, blood stains on his face and his teeth were dirty and missing. He looked where the pain came from, a piece of ham was stuck inside his gums where is molars are. Of course if he were smart he would've pulled the ham out...but instead he took out a syringe needle in one of the drawers that has clear fluid inside, placed it in his gums and slowly putting in the fluid. Then he grabbed pliers from the same drawer and began yanking at his tooth. He kept yanking and yanking and yanking until he pulled it right out, a pool of blood ran out of his mouth and drained into the sink he looked at his tooth with wonder thinking he's going to keep it, he placed it in a small tin box where his other teeth were.

Later, he was reading a ghost story at the kitchen table for 2 hours afterwards he was beginning to feel tried and wanted to go to bed, he placed the book down and was heading upstairs...until he heard music coming from his basement he grew curious of what it could be he opened the basement door, turned on the light and explored. He could faintly hear the music but he went on, it got louder on every step he took, then it got louder and he stopped. He looked at an old white queen-sized bed which where the music was coming from he walked towards the bed and was getting really nervous he bend over and quickly pulled the sheet and looked down. His eyes widened when he saw a small musicbox with an open cover, he reached in and closed the musicbox and took it upstairs.

He placed on the kitchen table and examined it he didn't understand what it was doing down in the basement when it was open...but didn't question. He opened the musicbox and it was playing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star he looked suprised when the song played, it remined of him as a kid and his mother would always sing this to him as a lullaby then he began to smile and lit a grin. Immediately the music stopped he loses his grin and beginning to worry, at first he didn't understand why it was playing anymore and finally he thought that the batteries were dead and began looking for new ones in the kitchen. He looked in every drawer and cabinet until he finally found new ones but when he looked on the table the musicbox went missing, he slightly began to panic and started looking of it. As he was looking for the musicbox the power suddenly went off, now he was really panicing he quickly grabbed a flashlight in one of the drawers and turned it on. Then he heard the musicbox playing upstairs, now he was terrified.

He slowly walked upstairs to find the musicbox, as he made it to the top steps his flashlight stared flickering and turned off. He was banging on the flashlight for it to turn on but gave up and put the flashlight in his pocket. The music starts to play in one of the rooms, he hears the music in the room next to him he grabs the door handle and opens the door. As he opened the door the music suddenly stopped, he looked into the room and there was nothing but pitch black. Then he hear the music again, he walked down the hall and found where the music is coming from and again the music stopped as he opened the door and just like the first room pitch black and nothing. Finally the music was coming from the room at the end of the hallway, he walked slowly to the room the floors were creaking on every step he took. As he opened the door but this time the music didn't stop it kept on playing and the room wasn't pitch black but a stream of moonlight from his window that shined on his bed where the musicbox was sitting on his bed and the cover was open. He slowly walked towards his bed and pick up the musicbox, he felt relieved and lit a big grin. As the music was play he heard the door slam behind him but he was too scared to turn around. Then he heard footsteps coming towards him, he quickly turned around the footsteps stopped and no one was there. He looked back at the musicbox, now the footsteps got louder again he turned around and again the footsteps stopped and no one was there. Again he looked back at the musicbox, this time the footsteps got even louder and more closer, now the footsteps stopped almost right behinded him. Then the music stops, he became so terrified he couldn't even breath he slowly turned his head...but again no one was there. The music quickly turned on that gave him a shock and turned his head again-

!

His loud scream echoed throughout the entire room and all that was left was blood that splattered eveywhere and the musicbox that was still playing.

THE END


End file.
